


I'll Melt With You

by Triblast28



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Arcee is cool and deserves respect and care, Cliffjumper exists in Cyberverse they mention him once and it is good enough for me, Cliffjumper secretly is a softy, F/M, I ship these two cause of G1where I felt they would get along, Self-Indulgent, Surprisingly I have never watched Prime, Takes place post the end of season 3 in Cyberverse, They are my favs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triblast28/pseuds/Triblast28
Summary: Everyone's favorite Autobot guerilla fighter, Cliffjumper, tries to enjoy a night in his favorite woods before it gets stripped down for reconstruction efforts. What he expected to be another night of relaxing yet disturbing silence takes a turn.
Relationships: Arcee/Cliffjumper (Transformers)
Kudos: 1





	I'll Melt With You

Alone he stood under the two moons of Cybertron, splitting log after log of cyber timber: a good source of warmth and shelter.  He knew the material would be in high demand soon for the rebuilding efforts so he had to act quickly and stockpile before more widespread logging efforts came in.  Cliffjumper growled at the thought, for countless cycles he’s been coming out here to these woods, and the idea of it getting stripped down so recklessly and haphazardly put poison in his spark.  Optimus was going to get a strongly worded message in the morning that’s for sure.  He let out a huff and stuck his axe into the cyber root tree trunk he was using as a makeshift cutting board.  He crossed his arms and looked at the tree branches swaying in the gentle Cybertron breeze.  It’s been millions upon millions of years since he got to enjoy a night like this.  One without constant explosions, blaster fire, and screams of terror… something he almost misses.  Too much quiet normally disturbs him.  Yet here he was, feeling calm and at ease enough to ever slowly start putting his guard down.

However, relaxing never came easy to him.  When the sound of soft, slowly approaching footsteps neared him, instinctively he grabbed the axe.  In a blink of an eye, he turned around and threw it in the direction of the footsteps (who knows what’s been revived in these woods since the Allspark got plugged back in).  The axe didn’t go far. It was quickly intercepted by blaster fire instantly rendering it to a pile of scraps.  Cliffjumper’s fists tightened, he knew he should’ve come armed.  He expected some Decepticon assassin out for revenge, he expected some Autobot “comrade” that was finally so sick of him they planned to finish the job that the war started, he expected some beast long dead from the pollution to leap out of the brush revived and out for Energon.  What he did not expect was an oh so tall and familiar frame.  Cliffjumper’s eyes widened as if a great Prime had walked out of those woods and told him he was the next leader of the Autobot security council.  What he did see was something much better, Arcee illuminated under the cool moonlight. 

She had an awkward smile on her face, she looked nervous: it had been so long, fears about if he still felt the same echoing through her processors.  “I didn’t think you’d be so upset about me being gone for so long, I really wasn’t expecting you to try to _axe_ me off when I got back,” Arcee punned with a sheepish chuckle, Primus she hoped the axe was just an accident and not him sending her a message about he really feels.

It took ages for her to comfort him when she said she had to go join the search for the Allspark.  Rarely ever did she see Cliff express genuine fear, so that night always stood out in her mind. He knew she could take care of herself course, but the stakes here were much bigger than ever before.  Cliff had to stay back, he was needed on Cybertron and she was needed out there in the stars.  It was a long and hard night plagued by the question of if they would ever see each other again.  Before they came together both spent so much time alone yet neither realized how attached to each other they’ve become until they were forced to separate.  The planet came first, and standing in the middle of this lush forest was proof enough that they didn’t make the wrong choice in the long run, but it still hurt.  Arcee stared at Cliff, waiting nervously for what he would do, what he would say?  It’s been so long so if he has… moved on… she would sadly understand, after all, she was practically dead for such an unfathomably long time.  She closed her optics and waited.

Before she realized it she was tackled down to the ground, wrapped between two strong arms holding her tightly.  “Arcee,” He began to say, it sounded like his voice was cracking.  “I’m so fragging happy you’re still alive, Primus I am so fragging happy,” Arcee’s optics opened to look down at the smaller bot.  His grip tightened as she felt tears hit her chassis.

She was still alive, thank Primus she’s still alive; that was the only thought on Cliff’s mind as he held her as tightly as he could.  He was afraid that if he let her go, he’d lose her again.  Thousands of images began to run through his processor, all of her.  Her smile, her insistent need to photograph everything, each time they picked each other up off the ground at the Cybertronian Combat Club, nights spent under stars like these in this very forest, sparring and shooting sessions that got way too competitive, passing out too fragged up to move at Maccadam’s, walking back home servos interlinked each of their sparks soaring.  Each one of these memories his head ran through, allowing him to double-checking that this was really her.  It was Arcee, Arcee was back.  A blush crept across his cheeks as he felt the tears run down his face, instinctively he moved his arm up to wipe away the tears.  Before it could get too far he felt a servo tenderly grab his arm and hold it, and then another wrapped around his back.  He looked up to see Arcee’s face, her smile was earnest now and tears were streaming out from her optics too.

“Come on Cliff, I think you have the right to cry right now,” Her tone was warm, it put him at ease.

Slowly a smile crept onto his face.  “Yeah, so do you,” He replied back as he rested his head back down on her chassis. “You kept your promise.”

She held him, tightly, letting this familiar sensation wash over her.  “Yeah of course I did, I told you, Cliff, you can always trust me,” Primus he was so warm, it felt so good to have him back, to hold him like this again.  “You can trust me from now onto eternity,” Words that meant the world to him.

He broke his hug to wrap his servos with hers.  “And I’d be a fool to not trust you.  Never once did I believe you were dead Arcee, I knew you were still out there.  I felt it in my spark. It kept reminding me that you promised you'd come and that you would keep that promise,” They locked optics. “Arcee, I love you so much.”

Relief washed over her spark and now blush was rushing over her cheeks.  “I love you too Cliff,” With that, she smoothly leaned up and kissed him square on the dermas. Raw electricity rushed over them as they tightly held onto each other like they were melting into one being.

They stayed together enjoying this potent energy before breaking apart, both let out a soft laugh.  Cliff rolled off her to lay down at her side.  “So, what did keep you out there for so long?” He asked with a knowing smile, he knew she was ready to burst with a story like she always was whenever she got back.

Arcee brightened up, her optics exploding with life.  “YOU WOULDN’T EVEN BELIEVE ME EVEN AFTER I SHOW YOU PICTURES!” She rushed to grab out her phone, excitement radiating off of her.

Cliff leaned over and kissed her on the cheek making her blush once again. “Eh I dunno, you have a good track record when it comes to making me believe in the outlandish," He then smirked and gave her a knowing look. "And besides both you and I know, that you can do anything"

The smile on Arcee’s face grew even larger. The look of love and admiration. It alone could make her feel like she could take on the world as long as she could keep seeing it.


End file.
